1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic package assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic assemblies typically contain a plurality of electronic packages that are coupled to a printed circuit board. Some of the packages are plugged into sockets that are mounted to the board. The sockets allow the end user to easily attach and remove the package from the board.
FIG. 1 shows a prior art electronic package assembly that utilizes a socket 2 to couple an electronic package 4 to a printed circuit board [not shown]. The socket 2 is connected to a lower frame 8. The package 4 is attached to an upper frame 10 that is pivotally connected to the lower frame 8. The assembly also includes a heat sink [not shown] that is pressed onto the electronic package 4 by a clip [not shown]. The clip [not shown] is attached to each end of the lower frame 10 by a pair of frame tabs 16 that extend into corresponding slots of the clip.
Electronic packages that have a large number of pins require a relatively high ejector force to separate the package from the socket. To facilitate separation of the package 4 from the socket 2, the electronic package assembly has a cam lever 18 that can be rotated to push the upper frame 10 away from the lower frame 8 and unplug the package 4.
It is generally desirable to optimize an electronic assembly by providing a maximum number of packages in a minimum amount of space. The lever of the electronic package assembly of the prior art extends from the side of the frame and thus occupies valuable board space. Additionally, it has been found that the cam lever is difficult to operate when other packages are located immediately adjacent to the lever. Therefore it would be desirable to provide an electronic package/socket assembly that can unplug the package from the socket without a lever or other mechanism that requires additional board space.